The Girl With The Freakish Eyes
by BubbaWaaka
Summary: A girl who doesn't fit in. A girl with an unknown tailed beast and freakish eyes falls unintentionally in love with the emotionless Uchiha. First Story on FanFiction, but not my first story. Review or whatever I don't mind.


You Will Never Own Me

The Girl with the Freakish Eyes

Biography:

Hi my name is Aiko Waaka, I am a ninja who has a tailed beast. I'm no ordinary ninja, I have 5 chakra natures, fire, earth, water, wind and lightning. That is our family kekai genkai. We get more chakra nature then ordinary ninjas. But one time when I unleashed my tailed beast's power my eyes changed from brown to blue with purple irises. My eyes did not change back and was then called a freak. I am 14 years and I am in team Kakashi Hatake with my teammates, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Well I am sure that's all you need to know about me

Chapter 1:

I aced my test on clone and transformation jutsu and is finally a gennin but…. I feel there will be a catch and I'm not a gennin yet but oh well. I should go home now instead of staring off into space or I'm going to bump into someone. I weave my way through the crowd, no one really paying attention to me, which is good. I like being not noticed, even though everyone thinks of me as a freak, but I take it as a compliment. Now being called 'normal' would be an insult, which would just mean I'm not unique and just the same as everyone else….. Although what would it be like to have friends? I look at a couple and tilt my head in curiosity. What would it feel like to have a partner? Then I looked over at two parents picking up their child. What would it be like if my parents were still around? Would they accept me? I smirked of course they wouldn't I'm the one who killed them. But it was and wasn't my fault since I was young and it was hard to control my fury friend inside me. I contemplated the odds and rights in my mind, not really paying attention to where I was going, until I bumped into someone's back hearing a grunt, distracting me from my thoughts. I looked up and moved back a step

"Oh…. Sasuke, Gomen. I was lost in thought and wasn't paying attention" I smiled sheepishly

"Hmmph. I don't care. Watch where you're going" He glared and walked away. I blinked and just continued smiling and moving back on the track that leads to home. He is a strange person, that Sasuke, a very lonely soul. I shrugged and started to jog home, think a relaxing bath would be nice.

Sasuke's Point of View

I stopped to look into the stalls windows to see Aiko walking towards me. She had a distracted look on her face, as if she was contemplating. She obviously wasn't paying attention since she walked straight into my back, causing me to grunt. She looked at me with focused eyes now and stepped back.

"Oh…. Sasuke, Gomen. I was lost in thought and wasn't paying attention" She smiled sheepishly. This girl has some nerve

"Hmmph. I don't care. Watch where you're going next time" I glared. I walked away not bothering to even wait for a reply which I was most likely not going to get one back anyway. Although her eyes are very interesting.

Aiko's Point of View

After my bath I looked at my smooth delectable skin. I was a skinny and hadn't really developed yet. I ran my finger along the scar that went to my left hip to the bottom of my left breast. I got scratched by a wolf when I was trying to run away from the scene when I killed my mum and dad. 3 jagged lines were there that made my body look more raw and intimate. I shrugged and put some comfy clothes on and went to bed after eating and brushing my teeth.

The Next Day/Still Aiko's Point of View

My Alarm as usual blasting its annoying noise. I stared up at the ceiling and huffed. I wonder who my sensei is. I hope he's not annoying like that green bean who keeps running around screaming youth at other jounin. I get up stretching and go to the bathroom to make myself presentable.

30 minutes later…

I sprint to the academy and dodge everyone around me. I feel like a leaf floating around with the wind. I smile and sprint into the academy heading towards the class and rushed in. I just got in when the bell rang and sunk into my chair with relief.

"Okay now for the teams" Iruka sensei started. I zoned out for a bit till I heard my name.

"….Aiko Waaka, you are in team 7" I blinked

"What?"

"Were you not listening you need to be in a team of four, and you're with Sausuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki" He said. I looked around and my team mates were looking at me. I sweat dropped. Great I'm with a loud mouth and Sasgay. I laughed in my head. At least I will be amused by Naruto, he is very funny. He will have great power one day and everyone will stop hating on him. I smile and zone out again. That's until I get tapped on the shoulder. I looked up at who tapped me to see Sakura.

"Let me tell you something okay" she said rather superiorly. I nodded

"Okay, I'm Listening" I said rather bored

"Sasuke is mine and if you try befriending him, I will make you regret it" She said with a smug tone. I smiled real big and started laughing out loud.

"HAHAHAHAHAH" I wiped away the tear and held my side. "Don't worry about that, I'm not interested in him, I'm more interested in Naruto anyway" I said calming down but then got serious and put on my superior voice and stood up to her level. "But to say you will make me regret it, is something you will regret saying to me" In a swift movement I pinned her up against the wall and growled. "Don't ever threaten me again or I…." I got cut off by the door to see a duster land on… I think our sensei with silver hair sticking up. I dropped Sakura and glared at her "You get it" I growled and she nodded.

"Okay well for my first impression, I hate all of you" The guy said and I snickered. Anyway we went somewhere else on a roof.

"Let's start with getting to know each other" He said

"Can you give us an example" Sakura asked

"Oh... My name is Kakashi Hatake. What I like…. I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future…. Hmm… never really thought about that….. As for my hobbies….. Well, I have a lot of hobbies" he said

We all sweat dropped. All you did was explain your name. Well since this is just boring I may as well amuse myself. I wonder what is under his mask. Maybe he has a really ugly face. But….. I looked him up and down analysing him, I doubt that. Oh well, there must be a reason and I know there is no chance he would tell us or even show what's under it.

"And next you" He pointed at me.

"Well my name is Aiko Waaka, and I like to zone out a lot" I said not giving much about myself. Kakashi raised an eyebrow

"That's it" he said

"Yup, pretty much" I shrugged and he just nodded. Then he started saying we had to pass a test to actually be gennin and to not eat breakfast tomorrow and before I knew it, I was walking home already. I went to the ramen stall and ordered pork ramen. I waited for my ramen to be cooked, relaxing. That's when I saw Kakashi sensei came in and sat next to me.

"You were right" He said, I looked over at him in confusion

"You were right that you like to zone out a lot" I sweat dropped, of course I'm right. The bowl got put down and snapped my chopsticks and I started eating.

"Is there a story about your eyes" I blinked and swallowed the rest of my food that was in my mouth.

"Yes, why" I looked over at him

"You can say I'm curious" He replied. I raised an eyebrow

"Curiosity killed the cat" I said "Do you want to know what it is" he nodded, I sighed

"Well as most people know I have a tailed beast as they call it, but it really wasn't his fault, it was mostly mine. When I was 5 I had just come home from the park and I was so sad from getting bullied. When I came home my parents were too engrossed in their work to pay me any mind. But as I remember they weren't compassionate people, the clan got slaughtered and they were the only two. I remember telling them I was bullied and they said I don't care just go to your room. I couldn't control my emotions and that's what fused my chakra with my beast and I got really angry and started smashing things next thing I knew was I had two knives in my hands and threw it at them with such force, both pierced their heart and straight through them to get stuck in the wall. They smiled at me for some reason and my mum murmured its ok you will be alright. Dad just said I'm proud of you, you our daughter has put us out of our misery. Since my eyes changed when we fused our chakra together I couldn't make them turn back. I didn't mind though, I'm quite fond of them." I said not even feeling guilty or sad

"You don't seem sad about your parent's death" I shrugged

"They wanted to die and I was comforted by their words. Why be sad when you did something right by them" I said bored. Kakashi nodded and waved his goodbye. I finished off my bowl to still head home. Sasuke walked up beside me and I sweat dropped, how many people do I have to talk to today. He looked at me emotionless and I looked back through the corner of my eye and raised my eyebrow.

"What do you want?" I asked rather annoyed. He narrowed his eyes

"Why do you find Naruto more interesting" He asked

"Well he has a very happy aura to be around" I shrugged

"Hn. At least you're not like the other girls who chase me around" he sweat dropped and I nodded"You know you live across the road from me" He said. I stopped with a surprise face on

"I do?" I asked dumbly. Sasuke nodded and walked off. I continued my way home. So I live next to the famous Uchiha. Great does that mean I have to be careful? Meh oh well. He came back

"Oh and you might want to close the blinds when you get out of the bathroom and get changed cause I have a clear view of you in that window." He said monotone. I flushed does that mean he has seen me naked I frowned. "If you're thinking have you seen me naked, I have and your body is very" he looks me up and down and smirks not bothering to finish his sentence. But I already had an idea of what is was. Along the lines of hot and sexy maybe. Or maybe it was disgusting to him. I shrugged it off and waved my goodbye to walk up to my house and open the door.

Next day/Aiko's point of view

I woke up early to get on time to training. I grabbed an apple and when I stepped outside. I heard one of Kakashi's rules too not eat breakfast I shrugged and began running towards the training grounds while eating my apple and finishing it, tossing the core to the side. When I got there, my team mates were already there. I gave them a good morning by waving my hand. Sakura gave me a nod of her head and Sasuke smirked. Hmmph perv. Naruto came running up to me

"Morning Ai-chan" He smiled at me. Ai-chan? What a cute nickname.

"Good morning Naruto-Sama"I smile and he looked at me oddly

"Sama, such formality with me?" he asked confused

"Well I see so much in you that I can't help have so much respect from you. Your smile is infectious" I stated. His face lit up

"You think so?" I nodded and smiled

"Naww you can be my little sister, don't worry I protect you" he put his hand on top of my head. I was shorter than all of them. I smiled and hugged his arm. Why am I so happy? Oh well I'm going to enjoy it. We waited there for a long time. Naruto and I were sitting back to back sleeping. Hmm this Naruto is something, he wanted me to become is little sister in an instant and I actually agreed to it. We were woken up by Kakashi arriving out of nowhere. It was amusing my onii-san wake up in a freight. I couldn't help but laugh and roll around on the ground.

"Ok guys the rules are simple, those who get a bell each will become a gennin and those that don't will have to watch us eat lunch. I've got two bells here, enough for two people" He explained. So two people go back to the academy if you don't get a bell and don't get lunch either. Alright then. "When I say go, you go and try get these bells from me before noon" Kakashi added. Onii-san the baka ran straight for him before he said go. Kakashi said something then said go and I ran off in a direction while Naruto stayed. I shook my head concentrating on myself and not others and hid in a tree. Okay well Kakashi is a jounin so therefor he will be able sense my chakra. So I need to lower my chakra. I also know he will be doing clones to throw me off and he is hiding somewhere. I need a plan. I head a girlish scream, well Sakura must have been caught. There could be genjustsus involved too. Great!

I sprinted away from Kakashi who had easily found me. Hmm I should have expected that. I did a few hand signs and two clones were at my side. Three of us got a kunai out and threw it behind us. They dodged it narrowly which gave me time to put a clone in my place and escape. I was puffing heavily. I ran after Kakashi and got out a scroll and got out my two shurikens. I jumped tree to tree seeing him and I threw one and then the other. All of them were clones. Crap! That means- I got hit in the back of the head knocking me out.

Kakashi's Point of View

This Aiko is really smart but not smart enough. Her strategic views are ideal but she shouldn't have come after the clones. Next time, I laid her in the middle of the training grounds.

Aiko's Point of View

I woke up roped to a stump with Naruto next to me kicking his legs and shouting about something. I groaned, I guess this means I failed.

"You know why you failed… it's because you didn't work as a team and if you did, you could have at least got a bell..." he continued but I zoned out during the no giving food to me or Naruto lecture. My stomach growled and I cursed under my breath. I looked to my left where Sakura was feeding Naruto and I tilted my head in confusion. Hmmm she is willing to give up her food for Naruto. I smiled and look to my right to see Sasuke holding a piece of food for me. I leaned forward and ate it and moaned at the taste.

"Arigato Sasuke" I said while he fed me more. All of a sudden Kakashi poofed out of nowhere and looked really angry. We gulped to hear one of the things we wouldn't think to hear

"YOU! All pass" He smiled while we sat there dumbfounded. Well then I wasn't expecting that. Sasuke untied me and I untied Naruto, then stood up as he ran off somewhere while saying thank you sis. I smiled and stood up holding my gut. Ramen sounds good right about now. I started to walk to the Ichakra's ramen stall. Sasuke started to walk with me.

"Nice getting knocked out weakling, I can't believe you're on my team and I thought you were different hahah. You are just as normal as any other girl." He smirked and walked off. DID HE….. DID HE JUST SAY THAT? I ran after him and pulled him by the shirt

"I clearly did not hear, what I clearly just heard" I glared him and he just stared at me emotionless and pushed me off him.

"You know what I said" He walked off leaving me stunned. **You should kill him, Taz said** to me in my head. I haven't heard you from you in a while. **I've been busy but how can you let him call us norma**l. He just isn't worth the hassle Taz and really he will get what's coming to him one day. **Hn fine, but let's be more aware of him from now on then….. Do you hear me Aiko?** Yes Taz I do hear you, it's hard not to when you're talking to me through my head.

Chapter 2/Couple of months skipped

I have trained hard and have gotten a lot stronger. Well not a lot stronger but stronger. We are heading out of the Konoha gates for the first time. We have to protect this drunken man. Not a high mission but meh it's better than cleaning gardens and that. We walked along for a couple of hours and I look at the ground to see a puddle. That's weird it hasn't rained in a while. I look over at Kakashi-sensei and he is just staring straight. There's something going on here. We keep walking and I hear a noise and Kakashi gets sliced up. My jaw drops and I know this is no ordinary mission crap. I go in front of the drunk whose name I can't remember and grab out my swords. I look to my left, right, back, up and down and push the guy out the way and block the hit. They go for Naruto and he stays there probably from freight but I can't get there fast enough. Luckily Sasuke was there and blocked for him. I breathe of air left me and I put one of my swords back on my back and I threw a kunai to the man's shoulder. He growled and pulled it out and charged at me. I brought my foot up and tried kicking him in the jaw but he caught it, leaving me and opening. I thrusted my sword up trying to pierce his chest but he jumped back letting go of my foot. If I'm going to protect this man I have to go at them with killing instinct. I made 5 clones to help me. 3 of them helped me protect the man and the other 2 went for the ninjas. All of a sudden Kakashi came back and knocked them out and helped Naruto's hand. I dropped to the ground my eyes hurting and bleeding. Shit Taz what are you doing to me. **Relax it's your body trying to keep up with you, it will end soon and won't happen again. Remember you did use a lot during training and haven't slept properly. **I groaned in pain

"Are you ok Aiko" Kakashi asked. I nodded wincing "Why are your eyes bleeding?" He asked

"I'm running low on chakra and haven't slept properly in days, I'll be ok I just need to calm down" He nodded and said that he was going to ask the two attackers a few question. Then came back to ask Tazuna if he was ok. So that's his name. I stood up and wiped my face although it was blood stained. I sighed, maybe next time I should heed Taz's advice. We started walking again and found an opening. We started to set up the tents and made a fire. I was to share a tent with Sasuke because Kakashi worried that Sakura was going to molest Sasuke in his sleep. Although I don't see why he couldn't put Naruto with him -_- Oh well such is life. I was laying down on my side and closed my eyes, trying to get to sleep. I started getting cold and curled up. I felt arms come around me and pull me in to warmth. I tensed and turned around seeing Sasuke's eyes open glaring at me. I raised an eyebrow at him

"I can't get to sleep if you keep trembling and moving around" He said irritated. I just nodded and moved more into him. He's so warm, I sighed in content and fell asleep.

Next morning/Aiko's Point of View

I woke up to see my head on Sasuke's chest and my right leg tangled with is left and my right arm around his waist. I felt Sasuke's arm thrown around my back, his hand touching my hip. I looked up to see him still sleeping. I went to untangle my leg from his, when his eyes shot open and looked down at me.

"What are you doing" He asked annoyed. I huffed in annoyance

"Getting up, what do you think" I sat up and stretched.

"You know it's still 2am" he turned on his side. I blinked and faced him.

"Really?" He nodded and I flopped back down. He propped his head on his elbow and looked at me.

"You are a strange one Aiko" I nodded and closed my eyes. Sasuke pulled me on him again and I re-tangled my right leg with his left with my arm around his waist. His arm resumed the position, his hand gripping my hip. His chest a soothing rhythm.

I shot up hearing a scream.

"YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU CUDDLE MY SASUKE!" Sakura screamed, I blinked

"I think you just bursted my ear drum" I yawned at stretched, feeling Sasuke sit up as well and putting his head in the crook of my neck wrapping his arms around me. I tensed up stiff and Sakura huffed and walked out angrily. I yawned again

"You know she's just going to annoy you more now and now even me" I said irritated. He groaned

"That was the opposite of what I was trying to do" he released me. I shook my head and fixed my shirt and got out and stretched again. I feel heaps better, thanks to Taz. I heard a laugh and smiled. He is one I couldn't think about not being there for me. **You are not fully healed yet, hopefully you don't go into battle. If you do, do not use chakra**

"Good morning Aiko and Sasuke, how was your sleep" Kakashi-sensei asked

"Surprisingly good" I said honestly and Sasuke just did that annoying hn of his. Seriously he just needs to 'lighten up'. Naruto ran up to me and hugged me, lifting me off the ground

"Good morning my little sister" I smiled and laughed saying good morning in return. After we had breakfast we start walking again.

Hours Later

We were still walking until I heard Kakashi yell duck and we all did. We looked at the tree to see another ninja with a huge sword lodged into a tree. Oh great why couldn't we have just let him find his own way home. **Aiko, you need to be careful of this man, he is one of the swordsman, like your father. Get out you twin swords, he'll recognise them. **I took out my swords from the back and the man looked at me.

"So you are Roo Waaka's daughter" he narrowed his eyes "Which means you are the new owner of Cypress" I nodded

"My name is Aiko Waaka and have is acquainted to Cypress and is greater than my dad with them" I said superiorly

"I can tell, but that won't stop me from taking out that old man that you're protecting. My name is Zabuza" I nodded

"I am afraid we can't do that" Kakashi said. More words were said and before I know it we are battling. Kakashi was trapped in this water prism thing. I lunged at him trying to cause a distraction and did a few hand signs

"Water style, Water Dragon Bullet" I said. It didn't work and I crouched on my knee. Oh crap I forgot my chakra is still healing. **Aiko! Don't use any chakra yet, you're just gonna have to use you're weapons. **I groaned and took out my scrolls and took my big shurikens out. I ran at Zabuza and swung my arm and then the other. Sasuke through his three. He dodged all of them and one of them turned into Naruto and he through the shuriken back. Making Zabuza break the hold of the jutsu. I sighed my body hurting.

"Aiko you need to go, your body is weak and is still healing, take Tazuna with you" Kakashi said. I nodded even when I trained with Cypress I can't fight because of my chakra. I made Tazuna follow me. Two ninjas appeared in front of me. I stepped back and got out my twin swords and was breathing heavily. **You got to get out of there Aiko or you are going to die, let him die. **I'm sorry Taz I cannot let that happen. They lunged and I pushed Tazuna back and blocked with my swords. Unfortunately one stabbed me in the shoulder. I winced and drew back my left sword and brung my left leg into one of the ninja's stomach knocking him back. I the swung my sword to the other one slicing his chest. The other one lunged at me and I side stepped and brung my sword down his back. When he landed on the ground I was about to finish him off, when a kunai hit me in the side. I cried out and missed. Shit! The man got off the ground quickly and kicked my legs making me fall down, but I rolled over before he could stab me and kicked at his feet. He started to fall and I stabbed him in the chest where his heart is. The other one was running towards Tazuna and I quickly got in front him putting my sword up in the right time. The sword went straight through the right side of my chest and didn't reach Tazuna. I coughed up blood my bangs covering my face. The man dropped to the ground my sword still in him.

"Are you ok kid?" he asked me worriedly. I smiled and took out the sword and kunai from me and put my swords on my back.

"Yes I am, we are safe for now" Just as my team mates got there I fell to the ground. I heard yelling around me and asking if I was okay.

Sasuke's Point of View

We were running to where Tazuna and Aiko were, when I saw her jump in front of Tazuna taking the hit and stabbing the ninja back. She looked banged up. Her body wasn't healed properly and was now taking more damage. She coughed up blood and her bangs covered her face. The rogue dropped to the ground and Aiko took all the weapons out of her and put her swords on her back. I ran faster to get to her. She looked at us, her eyes losing focus and still so calm and fell to the ground. We all yelled her name. Kakashi started checking her

"She's all right but we need to stop the bleeding" He got out the bandages and took off her shirt where she wore a tube top underneath. I saw three scratches along her body that went to her hip all the way to where her small breast was. She was so raw and caring to others that she didn't mind putting her life on the line. "You can carry her Sasuke, while Tazuna and I talk" Kakashi said. I nodded and lifted her up off the ground, her head resting against my chest and continued to Tazuna's place.

Next Day later/Aiko's Point of View

I woke up to warmth. I looked up to see Sasuke's handsome face- wait did I just say handsome. Ugh great I hope not beginning to have a crush. I rolled over and noticed my body wasn't sore. Taz are you there, why is my body feeling this good? **Well I finished repairing it and Kakashi, got a nice and willing lady to heal you. You been out for two days. Your body is healthy and ready to start training again. **I sighed in relief. Well I may as well enjoy this moment and rolled back over and laid my head back onto Sasuke's chest, tracing his abs. I just realised he doesn't have a shirt, hmmm I like. That's when I noticed I was just in a tube top. I shrugged, meh he's seen me naked before and I'm not naked anyway. He shivers and stirs in his sleep but hasn't woken up yet. Hmmm I wonder I start to reach for his pants but stop. What am I doing, am I having sexual urges. I pulled my hand away and just rested it on his stomach. I look up at his face then run my hand up his skin to his hair. I feel it and give it a little tug and a just audible moan escapes his lips. I flush and keep feeling it. Sasuke opens his eyes and looks at me while smirking.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I was curious about your hair" I said honestly

"Curiosity killed the cat" he stated and I thought back to when I told Kakashi the same thing. He traced the scar on my front. "Where'd you get this scar from?" he asked. I stopped playing with his hair then rested my hand on his chest drawing circles.

"I got it from a wolf when I was fleeing from my parent's death and stepped on its tail and it retaliated scratching me" I stated running my fingertip to his abs. He tensed and his lips parted and he nodded. I looked at him and he rolled me over so he could straddle my hips and leaned down. I tensed and turned my head to the side and he kissed the corner of my mouth. (Please be aware that this will get sexual so please skip this part, I'll make the writing red to indicate it is still sexual) He growled and turned my head and kissed my lips. I resisted for a few seconds but his small little coaxes were getting to me. I started to kiss back and put my hands in his hair. His tongue flicked out and ran along my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I opened my mouth a little. His tongue went into my mouth and started to explore. I moaned at the feel of his tongue rubbing along mine and brought my hands down to his shoulders and raked my nails down his back. He arched into the rough caress and growled. Sasuke sat up and took off my tube top leaving my top half bare.

"Your breasts are so small" He complained as he rubbed his thumb over my little nub.

"I haven't developed properly" I mumbled arching my back. He leaned down and took the nipple in his mouth and I gasped out and tugged hard on his hair. He groaned making the vibration go through me and arch my back more, pressing my breast more into his mouth. He sat up and pulled down his and mine pants. I looked down to see a bulge in his pants and I flushed and got worried. Is he going to take my virginity?

"No I'm not going to take your virginity, I'm going to finger you though and make you climax and you are going to suck me off and let me climax inside your mouth. I am going to own your pleasure Aiko and no one is allowed to give you pleasure or touch you like this but me. Do you understand?" He glared at me. Why is he glaring at me? What a baka. When I didn't answer him, he pinched my nipple and I winced.

"Y-Yes, I understand Sasuke" He smirked and took off my panties and spread my thighs putting his thumb on my clit and a shoot of pleasure struck my body. I moved my hips up and down trying to get more pressure. "Oh Sasuke make me feel better" he smirked and added more pressure. He moved his fingers through the lips of my sex

"You are so wet Aiko" I moaned when he stuck a finger up my sex and tilted my hips to get more. "And so tight and greedy" he added another finger and I moaned more, clutching the bed sheets. He pumped his finger in and out of me. I started to pant and moved my hips more. My skin felt like it was in a sauna and I couldn't see m to cool down. Sasuke moved his other hand to my left nipple and tweaked it. I moaned louder

"I like the sexy noises you make. They are making me harder. I'm going to cumm in your mouth so much" He said sexily making me buck my hips more. A weird feeling started to form around my tummy

"Sasuke-"

"I know" he interrupted and increased the pressure on my clit and fingered me harder and faster. I climaxed and all the air left me. He got up and pulled down his Uchiha boxers and sat on the edge of the bed. "Come here Aiko and get between my legs" I nodded and slid off the bed and got between his legs. His penis was huge and I leaned forward and rubbed my face up and down it. The smell was so intimate. Sasuke put a hand on top of my head and I looked up

"Lick it, then suck it and if you want play with my balls" he said. I complied and licked the underside of it. I heard gasp and grip my hair. I winced and he loosened it. I sucked the tip, tasting a bit of moisture that tasted salty and tangy but I quite liked it. When I felt more confident I sucked him harder and faster taking him more in my mouth. Sasuke growled and tensed up leaning over me. I massaged his balls, rolling them every so softly. I pumped his dick with my hand, then licked his balls. I started sucking on them and then went back to sucking on his cock. I pumped my hand for the parts I couldn't reach and groaned

"You taste so good Sasuke-kun, cumm in my mouth please" I sucked harder and burst of pre cum went on my tongue and I swallowed it, humming at the taste of it.

"I'm going to cum Aiko…. Get ready… Ahhh" He came in my mouth and I sucked him dry. Sasuke's chest was heaving heavily. He fell back and I followed him up, laying on top of him. He hugged me around the waist and sighed. "You did so good for an amateur" I tensed and got off him

"You've done this before?" I asked holding my throat

"Yes I have, I also fucked Sakura and many more of my fan girls. I have a next session when I come back from this mission" He stated smugly

"So you are allowed to share your body, but I'm not" I stated irritated. He nodded and looked at me as if I have grown two heads

"Yes, your body belongs to me and no one else now" He said as if it was ok. I snorted in disgust.

"You know what. NO! My body or pleasure does not belong to you, if yours is not mine" I held my head and walked into the bathroom. He has some nerve to do that.

After I had freshened up and got changed he looked at me emotionless. I just looked back at him with and annoyed look and walked out. But Sasuke pulled me back.

"You are mine and no one else's and as for me no one will ever own me" I slapped him, turning his face to the side

"You will never own me" I seethed in rage. My left eye burning blood running down my cheek. I winced in pain. **You need to be careful your left eye is unlocking an ability. It is my kekai genkai called, Blue flame. It allows your fire to be stronger and your strength much more powerful. **I looked at Sasuke and shook my head apologising and walking away. His eyes glaring at me, murmuring you freak.

"Good morni- Aiko! Your eye, it's bleeding" I smiled at Naruto

"Oh yeah… I'm adapting to my new kekai genkai and it takes some adjusting to, so it will be bleeding sometimes" I said looking excited when really deep down I felt used and angered. At that time Kakashi and Sasgay chose to walk in. I kept my cool and smiled at Kakashi and waved.

"Let's all start your training with chakra control" We nodded and followed him out to 4 huge trees.

"Okay now it's easy just focus the chakra through your feet and walk up, make sure you chakra is not low or too high or you won't get far. It has to be balanced" We all tried and Sakura and I got to the top with ease. I stayed up there zoning out. So this morning I got sexual, just to feel used and feel like an item, a play toy. Hmmppphh men, I know they're not all like that. I smirked and looked at the sky. I'm not going to let him get to me, I'm Aiko, the girl with the freakish eyes.

They got back to Konoha after Zabuza was killed and Tazuna was safe. They had the Chuunin exams and all passed but Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto went to training with Jiraiya and Sasuke left.

The end

Stay tuned for the Sequel You will always be mine


End file.
